Wreck It Salvation
by Agent BM
Summary: a new game is plugged into Litwaks arcade, and Vanellope wants nothing more but to see it, but everyone says she's too young.when she sneaks out to see the game, it turns out to be more than she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Wreck it salvation**

**Before I begin I don't own wreck it Ralph or any of the games I use in this story**

**Also no bad reviews, this is my first story in a while that's not a crossover with the amazing world of Gumball**

Sugar rush has been unplugged for a week to get fixed so all the racers had to hang out in game central station until it was repaired.

This meant Vanellope had the whole week off, so she could see Ralph doing his job and relax. It was pretty nice but she missed racing around the candy track beating everyone she raced.

Vanellope was now in Tappers drinking all the root beer she could when a new character sat down next to her.

"Hey Bartender, 4 large root beers over here" yelled the man

"Coming right up sir" said Tapper as he gave the man 4 tall glasses of root beer

"Wow you must be really thirsty if you ordered 4 root beers" said Vanellope

"I've had a long day, my game just got plugged in and everyone wanted to play me today" said the man

"What's your name?" asked Vanellope

"My name's Connor, John Connor, I'm the leader of the human resistance" said John

"Who are you and what game are you from little girl?" asked John

"My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz, an I'm the president of sugar rush speedway, my game has been unplugged for a week to get repaired, so I'm just hanging out here, and staying at my friend Ralphs place" said Vanellope " So what game are you from?" asked Vanellope

"I can't really remember right now, I've been hit a lot today, all I remember is it had the word salvation in it" said John "Well I'd better be getting back now"

"Can I see your game?" asked Vanellope

"Sorry kid, but my game doesn't sound like a game you'd like to be in" said John

"Why not?" asked Vanellope

"You're too young to understand" said John as he walked out of Tappers

Vanellope walked out of the bar and started following John as he made his way back to his game, she glitched past other games when she bumped into Ralph as he was heading out of Pac Man

"Hi stink brain" said Vanellope

"Hello princess dirty hair" said Ralph "where are you going in such a hurry"

"That's president to you, and I'm going to check out that new game that was just plugged in" said Vanellope

"You mean that new Shooting game at the end of the station, forget it, you're too young for that stuff, and remember you won't regenerate if you get killed" said Ralph

"Come on Ralph, I won't be in there long" said Vanellope

"Forget it kid, we're heading back to fix it Felix Jr. now" said Ralph

"Aw man, this stinks" said Vanellope as Ralph dragged her back to fix it Felix Jr.

**That's the end of chapter 1, so please review. I can't wait to see how many people can guess what game I chose for this story. New chapter will be up as soon as I get enough reviews or until I fell like it**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wreck It Salvation**

**Hi everyone, it's me, I just want to say thanks for reading this, and I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. This story got more views in one day than any of my other stories could do in a month, and that makes me very happy. So as a reward to everyone who read and reviewed, here's chapter 2 of wreck it salvation.**

**Chapter 2**

It was Sunday so the arcade would be closed today. While everyone was asleep, Vanellope saw this as her chance to see the new game. She woke up very early so Ralph wouldn't notice she was gone. She put on her hoodie, skirt and shoes, and started to walk slowly so she wouldn't wake Ralph up.

When she got out of the game, she started to make her way to the end of the station. She made her way to a game marked Terminator Salvation, she didn't know what kind of game it was but the name sounded cool. She crept slowly because she could see the surge protector sleeping by the game.

The surge protector heard her and woke up a bit, but he just assumed he was dreaming and went back to sleep. Vanellope boarded the train and went inside the game.

When the train stopped she found herself in an old city filled with broken down buildings and lots of trash and debris. She started to get a bad feeling about this game, but she told herself it was nothing and continued walking the streets.

Suddenly she heard something, she turned around and saw a convoy of trucks and cars heading towards her. A man came out of one of the trucks and said:"Hey kid, are you okay?"

"Yes, but where am I?" asked Vanellope

"You're in the ruins of Los Angeles. Why? Are you even from this game, because you're not dressed like someone who's from here." said the man

"Well, no, but-

"Then why are you in here?" asked the man

"I just wanted to see what kind of game this was" said Vanellope

"It's a dangerous game and you should get out of here" said the man

"Well before I go, can you give me a lift back to the train? I kind of don't know how to get back from here" said Vanellope

"Sure get in the truck"

Vanellope climbed in the truck and took a seat next to a few other people. The truck started moving again. A few minutes had passed and Vanellope could hear something else now, it sounded like jet engines.

"What's that sound?" asked Vanellope

"Oh no, not now" said one of the civilians

"What's going on?" asked Vanellope

"They're back" said one of the civilians

"Who's back?" asked Vanellope

"The machines, everyone get down" shouted the man

The soldier started shooting at something, but he was quickly shot. A T-600 came out from behind him and aimed its gun at everyone in the truck. It was about to fire when it started to shake, it then fell into many pieces. A soldier came out and told everyone to get out. Vanellope grabbed the fallen soldier's gun, she knew she would need it to survive against this enemy.

She started running when a car came speeding towards her, it ran into the truck and exploded. There was fire all around her. A machine walked through the fire and started coming towards her. She started shooting at it and it fell into many pieces. 2 more robots walked towards her, she shot 1 but she couldn't kill the other one fast enough. The machine punched her into a wall.

Vanellope was hurt, she was crying now, but she couldn't give up. The machine walked towards her again, and this time she shot it back. She knew getting back to the train was going to be hard. One thing she knew was this was going to be a long day.

**That's the end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ralph was now waking up, he was heading towards his living room to see Vanellope, but she wasn't there. He saw the door slightly open and he had a feeling where she was.

"That no good kid" said Ralph as he stormed out of his house and over to the train.

He saw Felix come out of the niceland building. "Morning Ralph, where are you heading?" asked Felix

"I'm heading over to the new game to see if Vanellope is there" said Ralph

"Why would she be there?" asked Felix

"She's been trying to get in there since it got plugged in" said Ralph

"What game is it" asked Felix

Ralph whispered the game into Felix's ear and he was shocked

"Oh, that is bad, I'm sorry I can't help you right now, but I have to fix Q-Bert's toilet" said Felix

"Well good luck with that, I'll see you later" said Ralph

"See you later Ralph" said Felix

Ralph got on the train and headed towards game central station. He started to make his way to Terminator Salvation. He went in the game and started looking for Vanellope. He could hear Gunfire and he could see a big ship unloading a giant robot in the distance. He had a pretty good idea where she was now.

**That's the end of chapter 3. Sorry for the short chapter but I've been working on this and chapter 2 for 2 hours now and I need a break. Please review and I'll make the next chapter soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vanellope was fighting hard to survive. Everywhere she turned there was another robot ready to kill her. What made things worse was there was a giant robot killing and gathering everyone it could. She tried to stay close to the other humans. They were leading everyone into a movie theater, they said they would be safe there.

"Kid, try to stay down. You won't regenerate if you get killed" shouted one of the civilians

"I know" said Vanellope "This is bad, I wish I never came in here"

"We wish we didn't have to fight this war, but we all make mistakes" said one of the soldiers

Vanellope saw a glowing green gun that was bigger than hers. She knew it would be stronger than hers and it might be able to help her a bit. She tried to grab it but her hand went right through it. She shot it and her gun got replaced by the bigger gun. It was a little heavy but it was all she had right now.

More robots started pouring into the theater's lobby. Vanellope and the other resistance soldiers began shooting at every machine they could, but they were outnumbered.

"There's too many of them, everyone into the theater" shouted a soldier

Vanellope's minigun was now out of ammo and it turned back into her regular gun. She started running towards the theater with everyone else. She made it into the theater when she ran into something big, cold, and hard. It was a t-600.

The whole theater was full of them. She started to run behind the seats. The machines began firing at her. She and the other soldiers began firing at them. One of the machines shot her badly. She was bleeding now and she was glitching like crazy. She was crying hard now, she wished this nightmare would just end.

Soon all the machines were destroyed and everyone was safe. Vanellope saw someone enter the theater.

"Hey kid, are you in here?" asked Ralph

"Ralph" said Vanellope as she ran up to him giving him a big hug. "Ralph I'm sorry I came in here, I was just so curious"

"I'm glad you're safe, but you're in big trouble when we get back" said Ralph

"I don't care, I just want to get out of here" said Vanellope

"What's the rush? You're safe now, as long as the harvester doesn't find us, you'll be safe" said one of the soldiers

Suddenly a big robot arm broke the wall and grabbed the soldier. Everyone began firing at it.

"The harvester found us, everyone get out now" shouted one of the soldiers

"Come on kid, we have to get out of here" said Ralph

"When will this nightmare end? Asked Vanellope as she and Ralph exited the theater

**That's the end of chapter 4, please Review, next chapter will be up soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The battle outside was growing worse every minute. The Harvester was shooting everyone who tried to escape. Ralph and Vanellope were now trying to escape.

"I told you not to come in here" said Ralph

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you" said Vanellope

They tried to escape with the other refugees, but a hunter killer got in their way

"We'll never make it out of here with that thing in our way" said Ralph

"Ralph, what are you doing?" asked Vanellope

"I'm gonna wreck it" shouted Ralph

Ralph jumped on the HK and began pounding its engines. The machines began firing at him, but Vanellope gave Ralph some cover fire while he destroyed the HK

Ralph destroyed the HK and he and Vanellope tried to catch up with the survivors. Ralph was wrecking any terminator that came his way while Vanellope shot them to weaken them.

The Harvester was under heavy fire. It started to reach for Vanellope, but she and the other soldiers fired everything they got at it.

Vanellope heard something again, It was a Skynet transporter. Vanellope and Ralph started to run, but Vanellope started glitching again, she landed right in front of the Harvester. She tried to run but It caught her, and she couldn't glitch out of its arms.

"Ralph, help me, I can't glitch free" shouted Vanellope

"Don't worry kid I'm coming" shouted Ralph

But It was too late, the Harvester loaded Vanellope onto the transport and left

"No, this can't be happening, I have to save her" said Ralph

"Forget it man, that transport is on its way back to Skynet central, that girl of yours is as good as dead now" said Connor

"No, she can't die, she's the first real friend I've ever had. And I'm going to save her, even if I have to do it alone" said Ralph

"Look man, you won't make it that far on your own. Unless you have our help, and lucky for you, we're going to help you" said John

"Really?" asked Ralph

"Yes, if she means that much to you, we'll help you, now get in the helicopter" said John

"Thanks" said Ralph

"Everyone, follow that transport back to Skynet and take it out, we have a girl to save" said John

**That's the end of chapter 5, it took me 2 hours but it's finally done. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vanellope was now sitting alone in a jail cell in what the resistance called Skynet central. This was her worst day ever, all she wanted to do was see a new game, but now she's about to be experimented on.

A terminator opened her cell door and grabbed her by her neck. It took her to a table and threw her hard on it. It shined a really bright light in her face. She was really scared and she was trying hard to hold back her tears. She was about to accept her fate when she heard the door being pounded on. The terminator went to see what it was and the door knocked down on it. It was Ralph.

"Ralph, you came to save me" said Vanellope

"Yes kid, I'm here to bust you and all the prisoners out of here" said Ralph

Vanellope and Ralph started to run, they were almost out when they heard a loud crash, they turned around to see what it was.

It was a naked man who looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger, and it started walking towards them. It grabbed Vanellope and threw her across the lab. Ralph came up ready to give it a big punch, but the man saw him and grabbed his fist. The machine was even stronger than Ralph.

Vanellope grabbed a gun from a fallen machine and started firing at it. The bullets went through him, but they weren't strong enough to destroy him. Ralph raised his arms and began crushing the machine, he ripped its head off and it was destroyed.

"Come on kid, we have to get out of here now" said Ralph

They made it outside where Connor and the other soldiers were busy destroying the harvester. They got in a helicopter with Connor and began to take off. At the last minute the harvester reached up and grabbed the chopper, Vanellope and Connor began firing at it. When it let go, the machine and the entire base blew up

"Thanks for saving me Ralph" said Vanellope

"No problem kid" said Ralph

Vanellope passed out on Ralphs lap while Connor took them back to the station

"Thanks for helping me out there Connor" said Ralph

"Don't mention it, this battle has been won, but the war against machines will rage on with me and the other humans. But we will not quit until all of them are destroyed. Just remember, our fate is what we make it" said Connor

**That's the end of chapter 6, but don't worry, this story isn't over yet. I still have at least 1 more chapter to make. Thanks for reading and please review. The last chapter will be up in a couple of days**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone, it's me agent BM saying thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you're enjoying this. But I feel sad to tell you that this is the last chapter of wreck it salvation. I really had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Here's the last chapter of wreck it salvation **

Vanellope woke up in Ralph's house surrounded by Ralph, Felix, and the other racers

"Where am I? What happened and why is my stomach covered in bandages?" asked Vanellope

"You're in my house" said Ralph

"Those terminators really did a number on you, you're lucky you're still alive" said Candlehead

"All I remember was the harvester and the base exploded" said Vanellope

"You passed out on the helicopter, you were asleep for a few hours now" said Felix

"Ralph, I'm sorry for sneaking out. I didn't really know what would happen in there." Said Vanellope

"Don't worry about that kid, you're safe now. But I still have to punish you for sneaking out" said Ralph

"I don't care what it is, I deserve it" said Vanellope

"Good, because you're not leaving this game until your game gets plugged back in, you almost got killed back there" said Ralph

"Fine, I deserve that" said Vanellope

"Good, now try to get some rest, you had a long day" said Ralph

"Okay" said Vanellope

A few days later sugar rush was plugged back in with some new tracks and new power ups. Vanellope was back to racing around the candy track with the other racers. She still had nightmares about her experience with the terminators and their war to exterminate mankind and the entire arcade if they ever got out. But she knew she was safe with the resistance guarding the games exit. Next time a new game gets plugged in, she'll think twice about entering it without knowing what kind of game it is.

**That's the end of Wreck it Salvation. I'm sorry about it being short but I had a long day and I ran out of ideas for this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
